horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream For My Ice Cream
Lyrics Intro She's melting She's melting [Verse 1: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon] Oh, oh, oh She licked me like ice cream Dippin' with my dipper We be drinkin' up the liquor Party like a birthday Shake it like an earthquake Meltin' like an Ice Cream cone Goin' for her danger zone Go and suck my lollipop Sugar sweet, cherry topped For sure fit, too legit Hot spot, twirk it, bitch! Strip it down Work it up Baby let me fill you're cups O to the M To the F, to the G Sticky Messy Taste my treat But I love it when you... [Chorus: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon] Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Let's! Get this party started! Drink! Till we get retarded! She licked me like I'm ice cream JayyVon She's melting What the fuck?! You know that we do it rough! Move your feet! To the beat! With this shit! This song's complete! Move your body super sweet! Always like an ice cream treat! 2: Dahvie Vanity Got a monster in my pants And if I ever get the chance Gonna cram it down your throat Watch you gasp for air and choke I'm gonna jizz all in you're face! I'm gonna wreck this fuckin' place! Pull my hair Smash the chair Break the bed And give me head! [Chorus: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon] Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Let's! Get this party started! Drink! Till we get retarded! She licked me like I'm ice cream [Bridge: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon] You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... You can taste my Ice Cream We can be a sweet team... [Chorus: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon] Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Scream for my ice cream Tell me all you're dirty dreams Scream for my ice cream Show me what's your fantasies Let's! Get this party started! Drink! Till we get retarded! She licked me like I'm ice cream Outro She's melting... Hahaha Why It Sucks # The lyrics are so inappropriate # They just singing "You can taste my ice cream" and "We can be a sweet team" 7 TIMES # The Intro and Outro is saying "She's melting" is awkwardly annoying # The beat is terrible. Videos Category:Blood On The Dance Floor songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2009 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Gross songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:2010 Category:2010s Songs Category:2010s